Eclipse
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Porque no todos los días se puede contemplar un fenómeno así, Noruega ha ido expresamente a verlo; sin nadie que lo acompañe, pero... DenNor, drabble.


**¡Ohayo-! Como algunos sabréis, hace no mucho ha habido un eclipse, y se ha visto por Europa. Soy española, y por aquí sólo ha sido parcial. Pero en Noruega ha sido total, es decir, que se ha visto del todo bien. Así pues, sin más preámbulos...**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son de Himaruya-sensei.**

Hoy, por Europa, hay un eclipse. Y en mis islas del norte, unas que están entre Islandia y yo, será total.

Tengo muchas ganas de ir a verlo, pues no se repetirá hasta de aquí al 2026.

El otro día, en una reunión mundial que se celebró, vi que todos estaban locos por el fenómeno. Me enteré de varias cosas que me son indiferentes, como de que Veneciano lo pasará en casa de Alemania, y Romano con España en un lugar que no han querido revelar. De hecho, creo que Islandia lo pasará solo, y me juego lo que sea a que Suecia y Finlandia lo celebrarán en su casa dándose besitos. Así que creo que los nórdicos no lo celebraremos juntos, esta vez.

Dinamarca también tendrá eclipse por su país, pero no será tan marcado como aquí. Me gustaría que él también lo pudiera disfrutar como yo… Mucha gente cree que me cae mal, pero lo cierto es que no. Para nada. Simplemente me da vergüenza que los demás conozcan lo que siento.

Con pereza, y quitándomelo de la cabeza, me aparto las sábanas de encima; y el frío me atrapa. Sé que siendo un nórdico como soy debería estar acostumbrado a esto, pero…

En fin, que vuelvo a entrar a la cama, y me paso aquí dentro una media hora más.

Ahora sí, con el poder recuperado… Salgo de ella, y me visto rápidamente, todavía adormecido.

Quedan unas dos horas para que el eclipse se vea del todo bien.

Voy a la cocina, y me almuerzo mis típicas tostadas con queso y salmón ahumado.

Mientras voy comiendo, Mathias se me vuelve a pasar por la cabeza. Si es que realmente, lo que hicimos ayer no se me va a olvidar nunca.

Él me confesó su amor, y yo, me dejé llevar y le besé. Le dije lo que sentía, y una cosa llevó a la otra, y…

Lo cierto es que ahora no sé si eso fue un rollo de un día, o va a perdurar por siglos. Me sabría mal si se tratara de la primera opción.

Termino con mis tostadas, y miro el reloj. Me he demorado mucho, por lo que veo.

Salgo de casa, y cojo mi avión, para dirigirme a alguna isla de por allí sin mucha gente. Me gustaría no tener compañía humana, en este caso.

Aterrizo en una, que es más bien pequeña. No debe medir más de cien metros cuadrados, y no tiene nada más que unos pocos pedruscos y algo de vegetación.

Dejo el avión atrás, y me siento en una de las rocas, a esperar a que la Luna cubra al Sol.

Ya casi está del todo cubierto, y yo en un estado de tranquilidad; cuando oigo un avión de lejos:

-¡Luuuuuukaaaaaaaas!

No… No puede ser…

El avión aterriza, y a la que el supuesto aviador sale, me sonrojo (más de lo que ya estaba, pues había reconocido la voz).

-Ma…Mathias…

Antes de que termine de pronunciar su nombre, él viene corriendo a mí, con una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando llega a mí, me pasa los brazos por debajo de las axilas y me abraza, levantándome. Le correspondo el abrazo, y mis piernas le rodean el cuerpo. Teniéndome levantado como me tiene, estando él derecho, empieza a dar vueltas.

Cuando termina, me baja al suelo, y nos estiramos los dos en una roca plana.

-¿Por qué ayer no me avisaste de que vendrías aquí?

-Yo… es que… me dio vergüenza… Lo siento mucho.

Dicho esto, él se pone encima de mí, y me mira a los ojos.

-No debes tener vergüenza de nada… Yo te amo…

-Mathias… gracias –le agradezco sinceramente.

-¿Por?

-Por buscarme, por encontrarme, y… por ser tú. Te quiero.

Le paso los brazos por detrás del cuello, y nos besamos pasionalmente.

Cuando terminamos, nos miramos a los ojos, y, sonrojados, sonreímos.

Entonces, nos sentamos juntos, cogidos de la mano; para ver el eclipse.

-Tú sí que me tienes eclipsado.

**Y fueron felices y comieron... ¿salmones? **


End file.
